nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexei Krasnov
|placebirth= Noble City |datebirth=8 May, 1981 |religion=Christian |language=English, French, Spanish, Lovian English, American English, Dutch, Limburgish, Oceana. |function= *Member of the Congress *Seven Delegate of the CNP |home= 1 Noble Alley, Train Village |home2= 6 Southern Avenue, , New Town |home3= 5 Elgin Avenue, Old Kinley |party affn= Conservative Nationalist Party |motc= Yes |motc-term= 2012- present (Part of Ilava I Government) }} David Andrew Leskromento (born 8 May, 1981 in Downtown, Noble City) is a famous Lovian multi-millionaire businessman who owns Leskromento Inc. and is known for owning a few oil fields in Russia. He has two brothers, Andy Leskromento and Mark Leskromento. He is called David Andrew Leskromento because his best friend and brother is called Andrew. He is the oldest of three brothers. His most famous speech is: Progressive Parties never Progress. Biography David A. Leskromento was born in Noble City on 8 May, 1981. He moved to Newhaven at the age of four. He went to school in Newhaven and lived in Newhaven for ten years before moving back to live in Noble City. Dave did well at school until something terrible happened, his father died. His fathers oil fields and saved wealth from them were then passed down to David making him quite wealthy in a short amount of time. He then could afford great education and attended a non-closed down when burnt down part of the former Nobel University. Dave lived in Noble City for a while before having enough of the city life and moving to the small railway village of Train Village. After a great amount of money had been earned from his oil fields, David opened the almost budget-less company Leskromento Inc. He then also opened University World, a private university company. He has since then had a good life in business. Dave then decided to start a life in CNP politics. After a while, to enter politics for the CNP, Dave Leskromento bought a house on 5 Elgin Avenue, Old Kinley so he could be applicable to enter state elections of Seven being Seven Delegate of the CNP. He was awarded a seat in Congress by Lukas Hoffmann so he could start voting in the Second Chamber. He also, to not have to buy loads of products from companies, bought a farm in Shepby, Discovery Isle on the 30th October 2012 where he gets the LoviaMarket Shepby Milk product from. Pets Estecavia.jpg|Peter Business career *Leskromento Inc. (a parent company that currently owns three businesses.) *University World (a parent company that is planning to own small private universities.) *East River Kings (a LIHA franchise that is one of the founding members.) Politicial career *CNP (Seven Delegate) *MOTC (2012) Wealth Dave Leskromento's personal wealth is over $210 million (LVD). Income Dave Leskromento makes a net profit of around $250,000 LV per day. He makes $220,000 from 2 of his 3 profitable businesses, LoviaMarket and Electronic Lovia and 30,000 from his oil fields in Russia. His third profitable business, Pizzeria World is new and there is no record released to the public of profit released yet. He makes incredible net profits of an estimated 91,250,000 per year. Charity Donations Leskromento makes a donation of around $80,000 LVD per month to charity. This makes him one of the biggest charity donator in the country. He has donated to charities such as Nimmanswolk. Category:Inhabitant Category:Christian Category:Person Category:Living person Category:Businessperson Category:Politician Category:Conservative Nationalist Party Category:University professor Category:Leskromento Inc. Category:Citizen Category:MOTC Category:University World Category:Leskromento Family